Un cierto desconocido
by creepok1
Summary: Una cierta noche un muy desafortunado Kamijou Touma se encuentra a un tipo mal herido en un parque, siendo llevado al hospital para ser tratado despierta completamente aturdido, sin saber donde se encuentra, alegando ser de otro mundo, y sin entender nada de lo que le esta pasando, ¿Que aventuras le esperan a nuestro enigmático personaje? PD: historia centrada en OC.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: un cierto chico desconocido.

Kamijou Touma era un tipo con muy mala suerte, su brazo derecho el cual contenía una de las habilidades más enigmáticas de todas le provocaba un infortunio diario sin excepción alguna, más fue aún mayor su sorpresa cuando vio a un chico de una edad similar a la suya caer en un claro muy mal herido, el se acerco a preguntarle cómo estaba, pero el chico que yacía en el suelo no pudo responderle.

-¿Se supone que esto es normal?, ¿Quién podría dejarlo en este estado?, bueno no es tiempo para eso, debo llamar una ambulancia.- Kamijou Touma parecía bastante asustado, el tipo que tenía delante presentaba enormes moretones por todo el cuerpo, además de sangre saliendo de múltiples heridas, parecía bastante magullado y su cabello largo liso se encontraba mojado, seguramente por su propia sangre que salía por su cabeza, esto no parecía nada bueno, es la escena de un crimen, aun asi, el podia notarlo, el chico era reacio a morir, su respiración aunque entrecortada y suave, seguía latente, indicando que al menos hasta este preciso momento está vivo, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir así?

El chico de cabello de punta con ojos azules se apresuró a llamar a una ambulancia con todo tono de preocupación en su rostro, casi gritando esperando que sus súplicas por salvar la vida de este chico sean escuchadas, luego de mantener la charla por celular unos cuantos minutos por fin pudo oír el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia cercana, viendo al chico en el suelo aun respirando poco a poco sabía que al menos se podría salvar ahora.

Un tiempo después de tal evento Kamijou se encontraba en el hospital, esperando noticias del doctor con cara de rana, Heaven Canciller, mientras pensaba densamente en que era lo que realmente le había ocurrido a ese chico.

El doctor salió del cuarto en el que se encontraba atendiendo al chico desconocido, tenía una cara de clara preocupación.

-¿Que paso Doctor?- preguntó un Kamijou preocupado.

-No es nada, logre estabilizar lo, pero fuese lo que fuese que lo atacara, lo dejo muy muy grave, tenia 3 costillas completamente destrozadas, ¿dices que lo viste solo hay tirado?, ¿no viste realmente que paso?.

-No Doctor, cuando lo vi ya estaba así- se dice a sí mismo Touma, triste por no poder ayudar al chico.

-Bueno, ya llame a Anti-Skill para que se hagan cargo del caso, no tiene papeles algunos, así que nos toca esperar a que despierte y nos diga que es lo que ocurrió- dijo el doctor mirando seriamente a Touma.

-Sí eso estaría bien, con ellos ya no tendría que preocuparme tanto, me iré a dar una vuelta por ese sitio de nuevo, quizás vea algo esta vez-. Dijo Touma decidido.

-Solo ten cuidado- le dijo el Doctor a un Touma, que usualmente era un paciente suyo.

-Lo tendré, muchas gracias por todo.

Alejándose, Touma sale del hospital con la esperanza de averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió.

Abrí los ojos, me quemaban, la luz era completamente enceguecedora.

-¿Donde rayos se supone que estoy?- me pregunté a mi mismo, aunque, había una persona allí, una mujer, de unos 22 años, vestida de negro con un traje extraño que no podría catalogar de ninguna manera, tenía el pelo corto y de color negro, así como sus ojos, se veía feliz luego de mi primera acción.

-Has despertado al fin, es un alivio.

¿La persona que estaba allí, realmente estaba esperando a que yo despertara?

-¿Quien eres, y qué quieres?- le pregunté tratando de imponerme en la conversación.

-Soy un miembro de Anti-Skill, me llamo Hikari, gusto en conocerte, y dime, ¿Como te llamas y a que escuela asistes?.

¿Qué?, fue lo único que pude pensar, ¿Hikari? ¿Que nombre es ese?, ¿Escuela? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?, ahora que me doy cuenta, el cuarto en el que estoy se ve realmente muy limpio, además, habían cosas extrañas conectadas a mi, ¿Que rayos era esto? ¡Es aterrador!.

-E-ehm, me llamo Joe Westler, un gusto, y eh, bueno, ¿Qué rayos es una escuela? ¿Y qué demonios hago aquí? ¡Quitenme esto!- mi tono empezó tranquilo pero poco a poco me ponía mas y mas nervioso, ¿Que se supone que es este sitio?.

-Te debieron haber dado un buen golpe, pobrecillo, ¿No recuerdas a qué escuela vas?, y me imagino tampoco recordarás por que estas así- dijo la mujer llamada Hikari en un tono muy amable y triste a la vez.

¿Que se supone que haga? Aunque si que le puedo decir por que estoy así, maldito demonio, bueno, también fue culpa mía por confiarme tanto, las consecuencias del poder.

-Esto, estaba peleando con un demonio llamado Weist, al final lo atravesé con las espadas del agua y el fuego y cree una enorme explosión y termine así, es todo lo último que recuerdo.

La mujer me miraba con una gran cara de confusión.

-¿Estabas jugando algún videojuego y te atacaron?- me pregunto confundida.

-¿Que se supone que sea un videojuego?- le respondí sinceramente.

Ella solo se levantó, colocó sus dos brazos sobre mi cabeza y me dio una especie de abrazo, un abrazo sincero.

-¿Qué haces?- Le digo incredulamente.

-Solo calmate, ya mande a llamar al Doctor, todo estará bien- decía eso mientras me hacía sonidos para calmarme.

Odio mi vida.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró un hombre vestido de blanco y otras 4 personas vestidas como Hikari, no puedo reconocer sus atuendos de ningún lado, he viajado por incontables lugares para aprender todo lo que se de peleas a mano limpia y espada, pero jamás había visto ropas así, ni escuchado un nombre tan raro como el de la chica abrazándome.

-Doc, creo que el chico está delirando, algo muy grave le pasó a su cabeza- decía preocupada

¿En serio? ¡Lo dice la tipa que está abrazándome de la nada!.

-Así parece, pero realmente, después de buscar en el banco de datos de Anti-Skill, no hemos hallado nada sobre este chico, ¿ya sabes como se llama?- preguntó uno de los hombres que vestían igual a Hikari.

-Se llama Joe Westler, ¿a que es un nombre extraño?

Ahora se burla de mi nombre, la del nombre extraño es ella, no yo, ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente lo es- dice el hombre mirándome con incredulidad.

¡Demonios!

-Pero dices que no hay nada en el Banco de datos? Eso es realmente extraño- dijo con intriga la mujer que había dejado hasta recién de abrazarme la cabeza.

-Si, puede que sea un nuevo estudiante, o solo alguien realmente perdido- explicó el tipo.

-Acaba de despertar, así que déjenlo descansar un poco más, todavía es mi paciente, me encargare de llamarlos cuando esté listo para irse-. Dijo el hombre con bata blanca y cara de rana.

-Está bien- dijeron todos al unísono saliendo, y solo deteniéndose Hikari para voltear a verme y despedirse gentilmente.

-Nos vemos pronto, Joe-

-... Eso fue aterrador- dije con sudor bajando por mi rostro.

-Realmente lo es, de verdad ¿De donde eres?- me dijo el hombre de bata blanca mirándome fijamente.

Mire por la ventana, vi cosas que jamás había visto, grandes… ¿casas? No se que sean realmente pero hay mucha gente saliendo y entrando por ellos, el suelo está todo gris, y parece ser bastante duro, las personas, en su mayoría jóvenes, iban vestidos todos de forma bastante similar, pero había algo que me hacía estar más nervioso que todo lo que acabo de ver, mi espada no responde, no la puedo materializar, un sudor frío, y una sensación de miedo y terror indescriptible pasaron por mi cuerpo casi haciéndome vomitar.

-Realmente, estoy muy lejos de casa-


	2. Capitulo 1: Enigma

Antes de darme cuenta ya han pasado 5 meses desde que desperté en esa sala blanca rodeado de aparatos extraños, y conocí a una mujer que parece cercana a los 25 años, realmente no se que edad tenga, lleva el cabello negro y algo corto, así como sus ojos, de complexión delgada, y algo torpe, pero por alguna razón se volvió algo así como la jefe de su área en Anti-Skill, Hikari, una mujer confiable y muy caritativa, le encanta ayudar a los demás y el doctor Heaven Canceller, un anciano de estatura baja, casi sin pelo en la cabeza y con una característica muy peculiar, su cara… se parece a la de una rana.

Adaptarme realmente fue difícil, y más con tantas cosas alocadas que ocurrieron a mi alrededor, conocí a muchas personas, incluso quien me ayudó cuando estaba machacado, pude obtener una habilidad Esper, la cual controla el agua, y me metí en algunos problemas, pero una cosa me quedó bastante clara, los nivel 5 están todos locos.

Mi entrenamiento en el juicio está a la mitad, ¿Porque me uní a Juicio?, Bueno es una buena pregunta, y su respuesta es una sola, o mejor dicho, un solo nombre… Hikari.

Aun así, hoy es un día bastante especial, será mi primer entrenamiento de campo, así es, saldremos a vigilar las calles, bueno, saldré, después de todo tengo contactos con las fuerzas públicas, y más aún después de ser ascendido al nivel 4, dicen que es algo impresionante tomando en cuenta que llevo poco menos de 5 meses aquí, pero claro, ya tenía una idea de cómo controlar estos poderes, quizás sea trampa… no lo creo… bueno, quizás sí.

Mi entrenamiento de campo me dejara en medio del distrito 7, mientras observo acompañado de un oficial que será mi guía, no espero pase mucho, aun así, creo que igualmente la suerte estará en mi contra y terminaré metido en algún lío… desde cuándo soy Kamijou?

"¿Al parecer tú eres Westler-san verdad?" me preguntó una chica de mi edad con un cabello oscuro corto y lentes.

"Sí, soy yo, tú debes ser mi guía en el entrenamiento de hoy, es un placer conocerte" le dije haciendo una reverencia en respeto.

"Bien, será un gusto, por cierto mi nombre es Konori Mii, puedes llamarme Konori" respondió ella con una agradable sonrisa.

"Bien Konori, yo soy Joe Westler, y por lo que más quieras, llámame solo Joe, no me acostumbro a los honoríficos de este sitio" Respondí cansado mirándola con muy pocos ánimos dando a entender mi punto.

"Bien, así será entonces, y dime Joe, ¿estás listo para esto?" Me pregunto Konori con determinación en los ojos.

"¡Sí!, estoy ansioso, ¡deberíamos ir ya!" le dije mostrando entusiasmo.

"Quizás es mejor si nos tranquilizamos" dijo Konori entre risas, "recuerda, debemos ayudar a todos, así que con esos afanes no podremos hacerlo" dijo ella sonriente, tiene razón, pero igual no puedo evitarlo.

"Bien" fue lo único que respondí y proseguimos nuestro camino mientras Konori me explicaba un par de cosas que no hacer, al parecer tiene algo de experiencia con este tipo de cosas.

La ciudad últimamente ha estado muy tranquila, exceptuando unos incidentes ocurridos últimamente, tienen que ver con explosiones o algo así oí de Hikari, tiene una gran cantidad de oficiales tras él, pues lo que se sabe es nulo, literalmente nada más allá de que hace explotar las cosas de alguna manera, el registro de daños indica que es alguien de nivel 3 o 4, y allí el inconveniente, nadie en la ciudad cumple con esos requisitos.

"Bien, ¿qué tal si buscamos al culpable de las explosiones?" pregunte.

"No podemos simplemente hacer las cosas así" dijo Konori con una cara cansada.

"Lo sé, pero es mejor que solo dar vueltas" sigo insistiendo, está claro que si nadie había logrado averiguar nada aún, es casi imposible que nosotros en una tarde si lo hiciéramos..

"No importa, siempre estar en el momento oportuno para ayudar a alguien es lo que debemos hacer" Dijo ella esperando que aprenda la lección, pero… ¿No siempre llegan tarde cuando se los necesita?

"Si, si lo sé, hagámoslo" comente desganado.

Fue una conversación corta, pero ella es la autoridad aquí, así que no tengo de otra, no quiero más problemas con las chicas.

Después de dar unos cuantos paseos vigilantes por distintas zonas del distrito nos dispusimos a tomar algo para tratar la sed y el cansancio.

"¿Y se supone que es así todos los días?" pregunté tratando de entablar una conversación con la chica a mi lado.

"Bueno, así no, pero hoy realmente no ha pasado nada, lo cual es muy bueno" Dijo ella tranquila y sonriente.

"Sabes, aprendí a nunca levantar así una bandera" No era por ser pesimista, pero si piensas que las cosas van bien, encontraras algo malo pronto… ¿es así no?, Qué tanta influencia hay de Kamijou en mi pensamiento.

"No lo digo de esa manera, es solo, que días así, me hacen querer seguir trabajando con el Juicio y Anti-Skill, para que la gente pueda salir tranquila sin preocupaciones" diría ella contándome su sueño en la vida.

Solo la mire por unos momentos, pensando en que se me podría ocurrir para decir en este instante, aun así, el solo ver esa sonrisa sincera en su rostro me hace querer apoyarla en todo lo que pueda.

"Está bien, es un bonito sueño" le dije, quiero apoyarla, pero, mis experiencias pasadas me dicen que ese sueño es completamente imposible, no importa cuánta luz lleves a la oscuridad, siempre habrá un poco esperando el momento de atacar y destruirte.

"Gracias" fue lo que ella me dijo con una sonrisa que me provocaba una calma increíble, cualquiera hubiera quedado enamorado de esa sonrisa.

"No hay que agradecer, solo fue ehm… ¿Qué pasa allí?" mientras pensaba en agradecer pude ver a una chica pidiendo ayuda frenéticamente mientras corría.

"¡Vamos!" gritó Konori mientras ambos nos levantamos y corríamos para auxiliar a la chica.

Corrimos rápidamente y llegamos a la zona en cuestión, había unos arbustos incinerados con aún algo de fuego, y un chico, un chico del Juicio allí tirando con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces apague el fuego restante en los arbustos con mi habilidad, mientras Konori se acercó al chico para ver qué tan mal estaba, pudimos observar que su respiración estaba alterada, cosa normal, acaba de recibir una explosión en la espalda.

"¿Que se supone que pasó?" le pregunté a la chica que corrió pidiendo ayuda.

"Estaba allí sentado y luego de la nada detrás en ese arbusto ocurrió una explosión" dijo ella frenéticamente sin gritar, pero alterada.

"Puede ser otro caso del Bombardeo" Dijo Konori mientras usaba su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia y Anti-Skill.

"Así que estos son los casos del Bombardeo, explosiones esporádicas ocurriendo en lugares al azar, pero, ¿No viste a nadie sospechoso?" Pregunte a la chica que me miraba asustada.

"No, no vi nada, solo él se sentó allí y ocurrió la explosión" me dijo mirándome casi en una súplica esperando que la dejara en paz.

"Ya está bien, no conseguiremos nada con esa conversación" Dijo Konori casi regañándome por mi actitud.

"Está bien, pero si la explosión acabó de ocurrir, ¿no quiere eso decir que el perpetrador usa bombas con temporizador?" pregunté a Konori quien se ponía de pie y esperaba a que la ambulancia llegará.

Ella después se dispuso a ver el arbusto quemado, después de esa explosión es casi seguro que no quedaría nada allí, pero ella saco una cuchara quemada en su mitad.

"¿Qué?, ¡Esa explosión debió destruir esa cuchara!" dije mirando incrédulo la cuchara que Konori sostenía en sus manos.

"Lo sabía, es un incidente relacionado con el caso Bombardeo" dijo Konori mirando seriamente la cuchara.

No importa cómo lo viera, esa explosión con solo una cuchara, a no ser que se usará una gran cantidad de energía para generarla simplemente sería poco probable que cualquier Esper normal la hiciera, debería ser como mínimo un nivel 3.

Konori seguía mirando la escena, mientras yo me ocupaba de que el chico del juicio no tuviera complicaciones mientras llegaba la ambulancia, una vez sonó a lo lejos pude tranquilizarme un poco, pero aun así, algo me sigue inquietando.

"Bien Konori, creo que deberías ir con él al hospital y encargarte, ya que eres jefe de una rama, sería más fácil para ti, yo seguiré patrullando y te llamaré si algo extraño ocurre" Le dije a la chica del juicio y justo empecé hablar volteo a verme.

"Está bien, trataré de ocuparme de esto rápido y volveré" Dijo Konori decidida, "igualmente Anti-Skill estará aquí pronto, quizás lo mejor sea que patrulles cerca de ellos por si pasa algún incidente acudas a ellos rápidamente" Dijo, seguro preocupándose de mí.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien, además creo que necesitas pensar sobre esto" le dije mirando la cuchara que se hallaba ahora en una bolsa plástica.

"En eso tienes razón, bien, cuídate mucho Joe" me dijo preocupada.

"Vale, puede que aún no sea oficialmente del Juicio, pero se cuidarme solo, además, no por nada Anti-Skill me recomienda" le dije con un aire de egocentrismo.

"Eso no sonó nada bien" Dijo ella mirándome extrañamente.

¿De verdad?, Sonó bien en mi cabeza.

Luego de unos momentos llegó la ambulancia y subieron al chico de Juicio inconsciente, junto con él se fue Konori Mii, jefa de la rama 177 de Juicio, mientras yo me quedaba atrás observando todo.

"alguien que pueda generar tal explosión y huir de la escena sin dejar rastro, suena interesante, quizás, solo quizás, deba empezar a cazar" Dije para mí mismo mientras caminaba apartándome de la escena.

Luego de caminar por un tiempo y ver que de nuevo nada ocurría, decidí meterme en los callejones del distrito 7, quizás solo haya alguien en problemas, y si, así fue.

"Así que te crees muy rudo eh, después de la paliza que le dimos seguro ya no pensara así, ah y gracias por el dine..."

No lo deje terminar de hablar cuando ya lo había atacado con una estaca de hielo que se clavó en el suelo justo delante de su pie.

"Veo que se divierten, pero, ¿Qué tal si devuelven el dinero que tomaron?, Y yo en cambio no les destrozó la cara" les dije a 2 matones que se encontraban de pie frente a un chico delgado y visiblemente débil, sus lentes en el suelo y la cara un poco golpeada. "Ya veo, así que golpearon a ese chico y le robaron todo, esto no se puede quedar así" les dije a los 2 mirándolos un poco más molesto.

"Solo porque eres un Esper crees que nos asustas?" Dijo uno de los matones, tratando de sobreponerse a la situación en la que se encuentra.

"No sé, estoy seguro que incluso sin ser un Esper podría romperles la cara sin problemas" dije esto mientras hacía crujir mis dedos en señal de pelea.

Los 2 tipos simplemente dejaron el dinero en el suelo frente al chico golpeado y se fueron descontentos por la situación, camine un poco hasta quedar frente al chico agredido, el cual estaba recogiendo el dinero que había recuperado mágicamente.

"¿Estas bien?, lamento haber llegado tarde" le dije sinceramente mientras me inclinaba.

"¿¡Eres del juicio!?" me dijo mientras me miraba con gran enojo.

"Esto, realmente no, no soy del juicio… _al menos por ahora_" eso ultimo no lo dije ya que parecía enojado con estos tipos del Juicio, además, realmente aún no era parte del juicio, por lo cual es innecesario decirlo.

"Bueno, no veo brazalete así que debe ser verdad" ¿Es alguna clase de delincuente?, ¿Porque se preocupa tanto por si soy del juicio?.

"¿Puedo preguntar?, ¿Porque preguntas si soy del Juicio?" le pregunté directamente.

"No es que tenga que esconder algo, simplemente odio al Juicio, toda mi vida he sido golpeado y molestado por ser débil, y ellos nunca llegan para ayudar, y cuando llegan ya es demasiado tarde, no hacen bien su trabajo" Genial, un fracasado que culpa a los demás de su propia negligencia.

"Bueno eso no importa" quería dejar de hablar del tema de Juicio, no sé por qué, pero seguro no me llevaría a ninguna lado, "¿Te encuentras bien?, pareces algo magullado, ¿llamó a una ambulancia?" le hice unas preguntas de rutina.

"Estoy bien" respondió el chico mientras se ponía de pie, se limpió un poco el uniforme y me miró a la cara.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté nervioso por su mirada penetrante.

"Nada, realmente te lo agradezco" dijo mientras se inclinaba en respeto, "Debo irme, tengo que ir a… estudiar" dijo el chico mientras iba por una maleta, una que estaba a unos escasos 3 metros de él.

"¿A dónde vas por ese callejón?, pueden volver a atacar, mejor ve por otro camino" le dije recordando el sitio por el que se fueron los 2 matones hace momentos atrás.

"Me dirijo a mi apartamento, el cual está cerca de aquí, no hay problema" cuando levantó la maleta pude oírlo, el sonido metálico, el sonido de decenas de cosas metálicas en la maleta, cuando lo escuche algo en mi mente hizo click, sin pensarlo 2 veces, decidí actuar.

"¿Cómo te llamas?, digo, si puedes responder, me has agradado y me gustaría tener el contacto de uno de los pocos que podría considerar mi amigo" Dije, esperando que muerda el anzuelo.

"Sabes… cuando pidas un nombre da primero el tuyo" me dijo mirándome irritado.

"Ehm, es cierto" dije mientras me reía y frotaba la mejilla, ante quizás el perpetrador de los ataques de los bombardeos, se me olvidaron los modales.

"Me llamo Joe Westler, vengo de Inglaterra, es un placer" le dije extendiendo mi mano derecha.

"Ya veo un extranjero, con razón actúas tan extraño, yo me llamo Kaitabi Hatsuya, un placer conocerte Joe, y nos veremos luego" esperen, ¿qué dijo?, ¿actuó extraño?, me dio un apretón de manos que me volvió a poner en la realidad, y con una despedida se alejó de mí.

Después de unos instantes saque mi teléfono y marque a uno de los únicos contactos que tengo.

Después de sonar 3 veces por fin la persona respondió.

"Si Joe, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ow, hola Hikari, tengo unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podrías sacar unos cuantos minutos de tu apretada agenda y hablar conmigo un rato?"

"¿Porque lo pones como si nunca tuviera tiempo para ti?"

"Solo es una broma, pero si necesito hablar contigo, por favor, veámonos pronto" le suplique.

Con un suspiro ella dijo con una voz cansada, "¿Ahora qué hiciste?"

"Tch, no he hecho nada, pero aun así, ¿si nos podremos encontrar?"

"Si, en este instante mi querido Joe, ya nos vemos"

"Está bien, te esperare"

Después de colgar salí de los callejones y espere en un banco cercano de donde ocurrió la explosión de esta tarde, podría pensar en muchas cosas, pero en este instante se me ocurría algo en la mente, no pude evitar sonreír.

"Bien, de que quieres hablar" me dijo una Hikari que parecía esperar una historia con la cual debería darme un sermón más.

"No pienses que hice algo malo" después de ver su cara por alguna razón comencé a enojarme.

"Bien, entonces, ¿Qué es?" me dijo ella mientras cambiaba un poco su mirada.

"Bueno, en realidad, mi entrenamiento de campo con Juicio hoy fue bastante bueno, así que, me gustaría unirme, y unirme a la rama de la jefe Konori Mii, lo antes posible" le dije lo que hizo que la mirada de Hikari pusiera una cara de completa confusión.

"¿De verdad quieres ir a esa rama en específico?" me preguntó ella con su aún cara confundida.

"¿Tiene algo de malo?" la mire extrañado.

"No, nada, aun así, apenas llevas 2 meses, no puedo mandarte allí así como así" dijo ella bajando la cabeza mientras analizaba cómo decirlo.

"Lo sé, ¿crees que te llamaría personalmente y te diría esto sin tener alguna forma de contramedida?"

"Bien, parece que quieres negociar, ¿Que pretendes?" me preguntó ella intrigada.

"Te dije que mi día en el entrenamiento de campo fue bueno, ¿no?"

"Si, fue lo primero que dijiste, ¿y qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Bueno, veras, podría decir que tuvimos un encuentro cercano con un caso de bombardeo, no, sería mejor decir que encontramos a alguien que fue víctima" le dije a Hikari, mientras me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Y qué ocurrió?, ¿Estás bien?" me preguntó preocupada mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me revisaba de arriba abajo.

"Te dije que nos encontramos con una víctima, no me atacaron a mí, además, podrías dejar de agarrarme así, ¡Es vergonzoso!" le dije frenéticamente terminando en un pequeño grito.

"Ups, perdón" dijo ella mientras reía, "Entonces, ¿Cómo me ayudará esto a convencerme de que debería unirte al Juicio rápidamente?"

"Veras, tengo unas preguntas y luego te diré lo que planeó, pero para ello, vamos a un lugar donde puedas usar tu computadora" le dije, mientras ella seguía mirándome extrañada.

"No sé por qué lo alargas tanto, pero está bien, vamos".

Después de seguirla un tiempo entramos a un restaurante, uno llamado Joseph, buscamos una mesa para 2 y pedimos unos bocadillos, Hikari pidió lo mismo para ambos, yo no me negué, he estado haciendo eso desde que llegué a esta ciudad.

"Bien, ¿para qué quieres que use mi computadora?, ¿Y cómo me convencerá esto de dejarte unir al juicio?" Dijo Hikari sacando su computadora de su maleta, mientras esperábamos nuestros pedidos.

"Veras, las víctimas de los ataques de los bombardeos, ¿Son miembros del Juicio?" pregunte mirando a Hikari a los ojos, ante esto, ella abrió rápidamente su computadora y miro los registros que tiene guardados.

"Sabes, no te culpo si no se dieron cuenta antes, porque estoy seguro que los ataques no llevan un patrón específico" le dije mientras Hikari me miraba más atentamente.

"Bueno, eso es verdad, todos son miembros del Juicio, pero no quiere decir que sean sus únicos objetivos, hasta donde sabemos las bombas son puestas antes, además, algunos estallidos solo terminaron con agentes del juicio heridos, pero por proteger a otras personas" dijo Hikari mostrando su punto.

"Es cierto, eso solo quiere decir que el ataque puede, uno o programarse, o dos, realmente iban para los agentes del juicio, pero se tardó en activar" respondí a la suposición de Hikari.

"Bien, quizás tengas razón, pero aun así, el hallar que los ataques van dirigidos a miembros del juicio no es suficiente para dejarte unir a ellos, a no ser que quieras ser un señuelo, así, entonces me niego rotundamente" dijo ella, me ve como un hermano, ¿o es mi impresión?.

"No quiero ser un señuelo, me uniré luego de que se atrape al culpable" le dije calmadamente.

"¿Entonces?, sabes, no me has dado mucha información" me dijo ella.

"Kaitabi Hatsuya" le dije rápidamente.

"¿Quién es él?" me preguntó intrigada.

"El culpable" le dije, "Míralo en la base de datos, si no sale algo interesante, entonces seguiré el proceso normal" dije mientras le sonreía a Hikari, ella solo sonrió orgullosamente y abrió la base de datos, luego inició la búsqueda, cuando lo encontró me pidió que me sentara a su lado.

"Bien, veamos, Kaitabi Hatsuya… es un esper de nivel 2, su habilidad es el synchrotron, puede usar objetos de aluminio para acelerar los gravitones… y poco después… ¡explotan!" dijo ella sorprendida, "¿Cómo sabias de este tipo?, además, ¿Porque crees que es el culpable?" me pregunto ella algo alegre por mi descubrimiento.

"No sé, es solo un nivel 2, ¿cómo crearía esas explosiones?" Ocurrió otra pregunta entre mis pensamientos, pero si, sentí su furia por Juicio y su negligencia, además de su complejo de inferioridad, y su maleta llena de objetos metálicos, no podía estar equivocado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" me pregunto Hikari algo confusa por mi repentina cara pensativa.

"Nada, solo quiero que lo sigas con las cámaras por una semana, ¿Puedes hacerlo no?, si hace algo extraño, será captado, y si es el verdadero culpable, espero al otro día ser miembro de la rama 177 de Juicio" le dije a Hikari, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa complaciente.

"Es un trato" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y me tomaba en un pequeño abrazo, yo solo me puse un poco nervioso.

Poco después llegó nuestra orden, y procedimos a comer, y hablar sobre como estuvo nuestros respectivos días.

Término nuestra charla, y ella procedió a pagar, disculparse y salir directo a su trabajo de nuevo, dejándome solo.

"Así que miembro de Juicio, quiero ayudar a Konori a cumplir su sueño casi imposible, un lugar mejor para las personas, iniciará con la captura de Kaitabi, lamento eso, no debiste confiar en mí" sonreí ante mis palabras ahogadas, mientras otra pregunta pasaba por mi cabeza, ""Así que un nivel 2, debe haber algo más, esas explosiones eran muy fuertes, algo en todo esto no me gusta" luego de un monólogo reprimido, camine a mi departamento, esperando que pronto tuviera una respuesta.

De camino a mi departamento pude ver a una mujer de cabello corto azulado, que llevaba una caja algo grande mientras caminaba algo desorientada, realmente extraño.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le dije a la mujer que solo pudo mover un poco la mirada y me observó.

"Realmente, solo estoy esperando un auto que quedó de recogerme aquí". Dijo ella, pero seguía tambaleando por el peso de la caja.

Sin que ella dejara y aceptará tome la caja y la sostuve, ella se sorprendió un poco y me agradeció con una pequeña reverencia

"Esta caja es muy importante, no dejes que caiga al suelo o podría ser un problema"

"Si es tan frágil, ¿Por qué la sostienes tú de esa manera?" le pregunté ante tal declaración.

"Que tiene de malo, siempre y cuando no caiga y dañe lo que tiene dentro" ella respondió tranquilamente, yo solo la observé cansado por un momento, decidí que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así.

No parece una mujer fuerte, aun así soportó el peso de esta cosa por quién sabe cuánto, ya llevamos 15 minutos y nada que llega su transporte, además por su bata podría deducir o que es una doctora cómo Heaven Canceller o una investigadora, seguro lo que sea que esté en la caja debe ser algo muy importante en cualquiera de los 2 casos.

"Sabes, en esta época no hay mucha gente que se pare ayudar a una persona así por qué sí, ¿Quién eres?" empezó a preguntar la persona frente a mí.

"Los modales son decir tu nombre primero antes de preguntar por el de los demás" le dije recordando lo que me ocurrió más temprano ese mismo día.

"Es verdad, pero por desgracia no puedo revelar mucho sobre mi" dijo ella sin dejar de ver la carretera.

"Ya veo, me llamo Joe Westler, es un gusto, quien quiera que seas" le dije mirando de la misma manera que ella, ella solo sonrió y por fin, después de 15 minutos de espera volvió a verme.

"Es un gusto Joe, no cambies" después de decir eso un auto negro se estaciono rápidamente delante de nosotros, y 2 sujetos salieron de los puestos delanteros, ambos miraron a la chica y ella les asintió.

"Bueno Westler-kun, adiós, fue un placer" dijo ella despidiéndose mientras entraba en una de las puertas traseras del auto abiertas por uno de los 2 tipos, mientras el otro tomaba la caja de mis manos y la entraba al auto con cuidado.

"Adiós señorita, nos veremos luego" después de una despedida con mi mano levantada los 2 sujetos cerraron todas las puertas del auto luego entraron en él y tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron.

"Esta ciudad tiene muchas cosas interesantes"

Luego de ello por fin pude llegar a mi departamento y descansar.

"No parece mucho, pero podría ser realmente importante" diría una mujer con un cuerpo modesto, de cabello negro corto y un traje de Anti-Skill bastante normal.

"¿Cómo es que el dio con esa información?, acaso le sueltas la base de datos a ese chico?" dijo incrédula otra mujer con un enorme busto y cuerpo marcado, además de también llevar el traje de Anti-Skill y su pelo era color azul amarrado en una cola de caballo.

"Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas?" dijo la mujer de cabello corto mirando enojada a la otra mujer con quien hablaba.

"Bien, no se me haría mala idea que ese vago sin remedio se una a Juicio, así que incluso y si se equivoca sería muy bueno que se uniera pronto a ellos" dijo la mujer de cabello azul mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga.

"Bien, igual ya estaba decidido que entraría, solo tengo que mover unos hilos aquí y allá" dijo la otra mujer entre unas risitas pequeñas.

Me levanté al otro día, no cansado ni mucho menos, simplemente estaba algo pensativo, me seguía preocupando el origen de esas explosiones.

"Así que alguien que puede hacer que el aluminio explote después de acelerar gravitones sobre él, parece que encaja, pero, su nivel era muy bajo para hacer que ello funcionara así como así, debe haber algo más que no estemos viendo, ¿Puede alguien realmente mejorar tanto su nivel en tan poco tiempo?, además, seguramente los científicos encargados del progreso de los estudiantes se darían cuenta, pues, yo mejore rápidamente y así mismo como iba mejorando los científicos llamaron a mi puerta para hacerme estudios e investigaciones, probar cosas en mí y demás, entonces, ¿Qué es?" luego, así mismo como llego esa pregunta, me golpeó una respuesta repentina. 

"¡Claro!, un experimento, pero, qué tipo de experimento, debe ser uno en el que no se controle lo que hacen los tipos de prueba, pues no dejarían que este tipo saliera así como así a causar estragos, a no ser… que esa sea la finalidad del experimento en sí, pero si es así, ¿por qué el?, ¿qué quieren probar?, ¿acelerar las partículas para observar sus resultados en varios espacios con diferentes condiciones?, no, espera, no puede ser así, pues los miembros de juicio y anti-skill lo saben, simplemente no podrían seguir si este tipo es descubierto y arrestado, estaría todo bajo la luz sin que nadie pudiera tocar a este tipo, o simplemente impidiendo que hiciera todo este alboroto, entonces, si no es un experimento para probar sus habilidades, debe ser…" así cómo llegué a esa conclusión, mi cara se iluminó y mis ojos se abrieron, una respuesta a llegado a mí y así mismo me di a la idea de que casi seguramente se trataría de eso.

"No están solo experimentando con él, es más, puede que ni siquiera sea un experimento en sí para ver qué pueden hacer sus habilidades, sino para subirlas rápidamente, después de todo, desde el principio han hecho que los jóvenes se hagan el tratamiento para conseguir poderes, eso quiere decir, que lo que buscan no es solo observar qué puede hacer una persona, sino volver más fuertes a muchas de ellas, que una sola haya decidido irse por un camino problemático no significa que sea la única que haya obtenido una mejora en sus habilidades" dije por fin consiguiendo una respuesta, ahora solo necesito una prueba de que lo que digo es verdad.

Sonó mi teléfono y lo atendí, es una llamada de rutina que me hace Hikari para ver cómo estoy o si necesito algo, es realmente muy sobreprotectora.

"Si hola, Joe, ¿qué tal va todo?" dijo ella en un tono monótono.

"Bien, estaba pensando en algo" dije contestando a su pregunta.

"Hum, sobre lo de ayer, ¿tienes alguna idea más para aportar?" pregunto ella un poco más emocionada.

"Verás, creo que llegue a una conclusión, pero esta si no tengo como probarla." le dije sinceramente,

"Hum, bien, ¿de qué se trata?" preguntó ella intrigada.

"Bien, mira, los datos de ese chico, por más que su habilidad calce perfectamente con los incidentes, es completamente imposible que haya logrado lo que hizo con su nivel en la base de datos, así que pensé sobre ello, y llegué a la conclusión de que no es que este en ese nivel, ni mucho menos que sea otra persona, simplemente es parte de algo más grande" le dije tratando de explicar un poco la situación.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" volvió a preguntar más intrigada aún que antes.

"Que la razón por la que puede hacer explosiones tan grandes a pesar de que su nivel es inferior al necesario, es por qué está obteniendo ayuda externa, en otras palabras, algo le está ayudando, no necesariamente una persona, probable y seguramente se trate de alguna droga o medicamento, así como los deportistas se dopan para mejorar su rendimiento, él está obteniendo una ayuda muy similar, lo más seguro es que sea parte de un experimento" comenté, bastante seguro de lo que decía, y así mismo, con mucha convicción en mi voz.

"Interesante, realmente interesante, tu solo has llegado a una conclusión así, solo después de una noche, en la base de datos no había nadie que cumpliera con los requisitos para poder tomarlo como sospechoso, y tú simplemente ideaste una hipótesis que permita explicar eso y seguir adelante con una idea, mientras nosotros nos estancamos, muy bien Joe, serás un gran miembro del Juicio" dijo ella, con notable orgullo en su voz, eso fue realmente vergonzoso.

"Sabes, no debías decirlo de esa manera, menos mal es por teléfono y nadie más nos escucha" dije a la persona en la otra línea, algo avergonzado.

"Bien, seguiré investigando sobre eso, se lo plantearle a los demás, te mantendré informado en caso de que algo ocurra"

Así mismo como marco colgó y la paz volvió a mi pequeña habitación.

"Quizás, solo quizás, pueda investigar algo sobre lo que está pasando" dije para mí mismo, cambiándome rápidamente y tomando un desayuno ligero salí de mi departamento, claro, me gustaría salir a investigar, pero en este preciso momento no puedo, tengo que ir a la escuela.


	3. Historia corta

Una mañana normal para cierto par de desafortunados.

Hoy es un día normal, como cualquier otro, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ayer en mi entrenamiento de campo todo seguía normal, común y corriente como siempre, Hikari me dio su llamada de buenos días, hablamos un rato y me dispuse a salir de mi departamento, ya casi era hora de entrar a la escuela, aunque todavía tenía un poco de tiempo de sobra como para llegar sin apuros.

Al momento de salir solo pude observar como Kamijou ya se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, es extraño, usualmente es de los últimos en llegar, pero hoy se fue temprano, aun así no hice reparos en hacerlo esperarme y tome mi tiempo en ir hasta el elevador, llamarlo a mi piso y llegar a la planta baja.

Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela, el día era brillante y no se veía una sola nube en el cielo, a pesar de que los altos edificios de la ciudad no permitían ver con claridad el cielo y se respiraba tranquilidad, era de verdad un día bastante tranquilo, cuando de repente…

"¡Fukou Da!" Se oyó un grito no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, además la voz era bastante reconocible, y no conocía a mucha gente que le gustara gritar eso de la nada, me dispuse a ir y ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Al llegar me encontré con Kamijou mirando al suelo abatido frente a lo que era un cajero automático, de los que usan los esper cuando se quedan cortos.

"¿Pero y ahora que te ocurrió?" pregunte cansado caminando a sus espaldas.

El volteo a verme con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos, tiene una mirada completamente abatida.

"La máquina se comió mi tarjeta" Fue lo único que dijo.

"Hum… ¿¡Como rayos te ocurren estas cosas!?" solo pude gritar sorprendido ante la realmente gran mala suerte de mi amigo.

"Sabía yo que un día tan bonito solo me traería un mal rato, no puedo pasar un día sin sufrir de mi desgracia habitual" Decía Kamijou aún más abatido de lo que ya estaba.

"Pero veamos, ¿Cómo ocurrió?" le pregunte tratando de calmarlo y esperando poder ayudar en algo.

"Bueno, solo coloque la tarjeta y todo iba bien, hasta que me mando error y al tratar de sacarla para volver a intentarlo no respondía la maquina" Dijo el señalando la ranura por la cual la tarjeta debería salir, claro, no había nada a la vista.

"Es extraño, no debería ocurrir eso, y más aquí, se supone que estamos 30 años avanzados con el resto del mundo, ¿¡Como rayos estos problemas siguen ocurriendo entonces!?" dije exasperado al ver que lo irreal que parecía este escenario.

"Joe-san…" Dijo Kamijou a mi espalda llamándome lentamente.

Voltee a verlo para ver que ocurría ahora, solo lo vi mirando su celular con una cara llena de pánico.

"Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde…" Dijo él, y claro, yo solo pude abrir los ojos al recordar que deberíamos estar ya llegando a la escuela.

"Bueno… tendremos que llamar a servicio técnico y reportar el caso, seguro vendrán y arreglaran este desastre y de alguna manera te harán llegar la tarjeta, ¿verdad?" Comente tomando uno de los hombros de Kamijou en un abrazo amistoso.

El solo miro al suelo y con sudor bajándole de la cara abrió la boca para decir lo siguiente, "Te cobran una cuota por este tipo de incidentes, preferiría sacar yo mismo la tarjeta"

Lo mire sorprendido por un momento, él seguía observando el suelo.

"¿¡Ahora que rayos dices!? ¿¡Cómo vas a sacar la tarjeta de allí!?" comente entre gritos, algo cansado, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas aún.

"Bueno tú sabrás que como nivel 0 mi cuota es muy inferior a lo que ganan el resto de los esper" Comentó él tratando de dejar en claro su punto.

"Con un demonio" dije exasperado, "¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?" le pregunté ya un poco más tranquilo.

"No, no aceptaré dinero que no merezco, prefiero usar los de mis fondos personales" Comentó de manera idiota Kamijou.

"No seas idiota y ya dime" no pude evitar responderle igual a como pienso.

"No, además… ¿Cómo vas a sacar el dinero de la cuenta si la máquina está dañada?"...

"¡Ah!... ¡Con un demonio! ¡Se me había olvidado!" No pude evitar gritar mientras mis manos fueron directo a mi cabeza tratando de arrancarme los cabellos de ella, "Bien si no hay otra manera, entonces nos tocará sacar la tarjeta a la mala de allí" Comente mirando furtivamente la máquina frente a nosotros.

"Creo que no sería buena idea" Comentó Kamijou mirando con un poco de sorpresa ante mi reacción.

"¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?" dije volteando mi cabeza para verlo de frente.

"Bueno…" dijo él acercándose a la máquina con un palillo que quien sabe de dónde ha sacado, "¿Podremos usar esto?" preguntó él esperando mi aprobación.

"¡Claro!, podremos usar eso, ¡Si quieres que la máquina se atasque más!" No pude evitar gritar a todo pulmón.

"Bueno, entonces ya no se me ocurre nada más" dijo él mientras dejaba el palillo en su bolsillo, ¿Para qué demonios necesita eso? ¿Siempre ha cargado con eso?

"Bueno, podríamos hacer algo, estas máquinas tienen un sistema de seguro, hace que se atasquen en caso de que se detecten irregularidades al tratar de hacer transacciones" dije yo mirando a la máquina.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó él algo sorprendido.

"Veras, cuando era nuevo aquí Hikari me enseñó muchas cosas sobre cómo funcionan las máquinas aquí, ella dijo eso cuando me llevó por primera vez a un cajero, y creo que también dijo como solucionarlo, pero en ese momento por alguna razón estaba completamente distraído…" Si, estaba distraído, ella estaba de espaldas hablando sobre el cajero mientras yo seguía apreciando mi celular… que idiota.

"¿No recuerdas qué hacer en estos casos?" por alguna razón su tono de voz era suave y mostraba un rostro derrotado.

"No, pero, ya sabes, soy un esper que controla el agua, quizás podamos hacer que haga un corto circuito en la parte de la tarjeta y así ocurriendo un milagro logremos recuperarla" Dije mientras señalaba la ranura vacía.

"¿Estás seguro? no sé por qué, pero creo que es mala idea" Declaró Kamijou en su pesimismo habitual.

"No es mala idea para nada… bueno quizás sí, no sí, lo es, pero no tenemos opción" Dije mientras hacía tronar un poco mis dedos.

"Bueno, ojala tengas razón" dijo mirando ya completamente abatido al suelo.

Mire por un momento la ranura del cajero, concentre todo de mi ser mirando por esa pequeña línea lateral por la cual se introduce la tarjeta, el nivel de nerviosismo era incluso mayor al de encararme con una pandilla completa o la de tener a un nivel 5 de frente, solo podía sentir como un sudor frío y se posaba sobre mi rostro y mi estómago sentía una sensación de vacío.

"Joe-san, vamos a llegar muy tarde a este paso" Declaró Kamijou a mi espalda.

Solo tome un largo respiro, toque con mi dedo por encima de la ranura, no directamente en ella, cerré los ojos y me concentré en generar agua del aire dentro de la máquina, a unos 10 centímetros de distancia a mi dedo, al por fin poder sentir el líquido en donde yo esperaba, abrí mis ojos y moví mi dedo rápidamente hacia la derecha, así mojando lo que sea que estuviera en el interior de la máquina.

Tic, Toc, Tic… Sonó la máquina mientras esperábamos impactantes que era lo que ocurría, y como si fuera por arte de magia la tarjeta salió de la máquina Kamijou la tomo rápidamente y entre sus dos manos, como si fuera el regalo deseado de un pequeño en su cumpleaños.

"Vaya, eso sí que me hizo sudar" Comente limpiándome el sudor del rostro, mientras Kamijou seguía mirando su tarjeta entre sus manos.

Tic Toc Tic… siguió la máquina sonando… cuando volteamos a ver recordé lo más importante… Kamijou necesitaba dinero.

"Esto, creo que no podrás sacar tu dinero" le comente a Kamijou que luego comenzó a mirar horrorizado la máquina, al ver su expresión volví a mirar para ver en la pantalla algo aterrador…

Una foto, una foto mía y de Kamijou, con un título que decía "Intento de acceso no autorizado perpetuado, informando a Anti-Skill…

Mi rostro se puso pálido como una hoja de papel, y podría jurar que el de Kamijou también mientras mirábamos la pantalla completamente horrorizados…

"¡Ah!" Gritamos los 2 mientras yo me concentré de la manera más rápida que pude para generar agua del ambiente, tanta como pude en un periodo de 5 segundos, y se la lanza toda a la máquina.

La imagen de nosotros 2 desapareció, realmente todo rastro de funcionalidad en el cajero desapareció, cuando de la ranura del dinero empezaron a brotar billetes como si de un manantial se tratara…

De nuevo tanto Kamijou como yo volvimos a quedar pálidos mientras corrimos, corrimos tan rápido cómo podrían nuestros asustados cuerpos soportar.

Después de correr como locos por cerca de 15 minutos por fin llegamos a la escuela, solo para darnos cuenta que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde, tanto que Komoe-sensei comenzó a llorar y todos nuestros compañeros nos miraban con odio por lo sucedido, para luego ser regañados por Komoe-sensei por nuestro retraso injustificado.

Ya eran cerca de las 10:00 am, Kamijou se encontraba acostado mirando hacia la ventana, Aogami estaba haciendo dibujos extraños en su cuaderno y Tsuchimikado tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano derecha, seguro pensando en su hermanita sirviente.

De repente llego al salón Yomikawa Aiho, una mujer alta, con una sudadera en matices verdes claros y oscuros, con su cola de caballo en su largo cabello azulado, una mujer alta y de muy buen parecer, se quedó en la puerta, mientras llamaba a Komoe-Sensei hacia ella.

Ignore completamente la escena, puesto que esto ocurría periódicamente en las clases, pero esta vez no era como aquellas otras veces.

Pude observar como Komoe-Sensei regresaba a la posición donde usualmente daba sus clases, luego alzando un poco la voz dijo…

"Kamijou-san, Joe-san, podrían salir por un momento" al declarar esto sentí como todas las cabezas en el salón giraron rápidamente hacia nosotros 2 mientras nos miraban sorprendidos, y claro, tanto Kamijou como yo nos percatamos de que por que sería la razón.

Nos miramos por un segundo, mientras un aura asesina se cernía sobre nosotros, escuchábamos comentarios de todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros en el salón, no les puse atención para nada, solo mire de nuevo el escritorio donde me sentaba y acomode mi cabeza, no quería salir

Vi de reojo la puerta, para encontrarme no solo a Yomikawa en ella sino también a Hikari, y si, ambas tenían llamas en los ojos, se veían bastante molestas…

Mire a Kamijou quien estaba igual o incluso más aterrado que yo, luego de un momento supimos nuestro destino…

"Fukou Da" fue lo que ambos dijimos al tiempo, mientras nos levantábamos dándonos por vencidos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, mirando el suelo y visiblemente nerviosos, mientras nuestras caras sudaban y nuestros estómagos pedían a gritos devolver lo que habíamos comido.

Mire de hacia el frente, en dirección a la puerta, para ver a Hikari con un tic en el ojo y pidiéndome que fuera con ella con un dedo, lo sabía, era hombre muerto, "!Mamá, Papá, donde quiera que estén, perdón por todo lo que he hecho, y gracias por todo, mi vida termina aquí!" fue lo único que pensé mientras caminaba a mi cruel destino, detrás estaba Kamijou, no sé qué pensaba él, pero seguro era algo similar.

Al casi llegar a la puerta pude observar como la mano derecha de Hikari se dirigió a un costado de mi cabeza, solo para tomarme de la oreja y jalarme tan fuerte que casi me la arranca, al sentir el jalón solo pude ir en su dirección rápidamente para no generarle más daño a mi oreja.

"Fukou Da" Volvimos a gritar los 2 después de ver la acción de Hikari, si, realmente para ser un día tan bello, teníamos una suerte de perros.

**Hola, que tal, aquí Creepok con esta mini-historia sobre el personaje que he creado y Kamijou, antes que nada quiero dejar en claro que esta es la primera vez que me arriesgo a crear algo así, por lo que puede salir completamente mal jeje, de igual manera me anime dándome cuenta que la comunidad de Fanfiction de Toaru en español es bastante escasa, además, una historia más perdida en internet no sería tan malo, ahora sí, sin más que comentar, Hasta la próxima (Si es que hay) **


End file.
